Prison Bus
The Prison Bus is where Vince's Story takes place in "400 Days". It is situated on a jammed highway when the apocalypse began. Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility The prison bus was used for transporting convicts and inmates from the city of Atlanta and suburbs (such as Macon) to the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Officers Bennett and Clyde were guards to operate and transport the inmates by bus. Post-Apocalypse Georgia Highway Two days after the outbreak begun, the prison bus was on route to the West Central Prison but got stuck in a heavy traffic jam due to the Federal Rescue Services redirecting traffic and putting up barricades in hopes to contain the outbreak. Two prison guards, Bennett and Clyde, were transporting five convicted criminals, Vince, Danny, Justin, Marcus, and Jerry. It was a very hot day and tensions increased quickly inside the bus. Jerry and Marcus continue to bicker, eventually leading to Marcus straggling Jerry. Clyde attempts to stop Marcus, with little confidence and no success. He eventually shoots Marcus with his shotgun, killing him. Later Jerry reanimates, biting Clyde in the neck. Danny, Vince, and Justin are forced to work together to kill Jerry's zombified body. They call Bennett for help, but he runs away. Eventually, they manage to kill Jerry, but attract many other walkers in the process. Vince is then forced to choose to shoot either Danny or Justin's foot in order to break the chains and escape. He will leave with whoever he does not shoot, whilst the other is left with a severed foot and presumably dies. The empty bus still sitting on the abandoned highway near Gil's Pitstop is seen when Wyatt and Eddie are seen driving through crashing the barricade 41 days after the apocalypse began. It is also seen in Bonnie's Story when she is running from unknown people. Inhabitants *Clyde *Bennett *Marcus Crabtree *Jerry *Justin *Danny *Vince Deaths *Jerry - Is choked by inmate, Marcus Crabtree using handcuffs and chains. *Marcus - Is shot by Officer Clyde in the head in "self defence". *Clyde - Is attacked and bitten by an undead Jerry. *Justin (Determinant) - For Vince to get free from his chains and escape the undead, he must shoot either Justin or Danny and leave one of them behind. *Danny (Determinant) - For Vince to get free from his chains and escape the undead, he must shoot either Justin or Danny and leave one of them behind. Gallery 400D_Traffic_Jam.png DinerVince.jpg Trivia *The prison bus can be seen in Wyatt's Story and Bonnie's Story. *Depending on who's foot you shot off, Danny or Justin can be seen as a zombie crawling out of the forest if Russell doesn't accept Nate's ride. *Similar to Lee Everett's story who also never made it to the prison and escaped during transport, the bus and group of inmates never makes it to the prison due to the outbreak and jammed highway. *Some of the walkers that attack the bus are workers of the Federal Rescue Services as their uniforms can be seen. Category:Walking Dead Game